Here's Looking at You, Kid
by StanaTorv
Summary: An observational piece about Lorelai's life six months after she and Rory moved to Stars Hollow.


_This is an observational piece about Lorelai and Rory's early life before the show started. Please R&R and let me know what you think. This is my first Gilmore Girls fic. I'm used to writing Sci-fi. _

**Here's Looking at You, Kid**

**By Samvalasam**

To say life was tough would have been an understatement for Lorelai Gilmore. She was barely scraping by to put clothes on her and her daughter's backs. Living in a potting shed wasn't the most glorious thing to do when you are an eighteen year old, but when the said eighteen year old had a almost two year old daughter, you made it work and glammed it up as much as you possibly could.

Lorelai had only been working for Mia for six months, so she didn't know her well enough to ask for small favours, let alone big ones. Lorelai was grateful that Mia had ordered the chef to leave them enough left-over's to get their daily nourishment. The worst thing though was that the coffee was not up to regulation strength. It took double the amount it normally would to kick start her day than if she made it herself.

Some days she wished she had never left the creature comforts of home; the home where her life was controlled and expectations demanded of her. She then would look down at her sleeping daughter next to her and not change a thing, no matter how much money she was given. That little girl was her only hope of survival. They would fight their battles together, and they would fight until their dying breaths.

She sometimes wished her little girl would have a father, yes, she knew she had to come from a secondary partner, but she wished that secondary partner would have stepped up, or will step up to the responsibilities that one action created. Lorelai knew she was a rebel; there will always be that sixteen year old rebellious streak in her body, even when her own daughter would reach that age.

Worry and wondering were Lorelai's new friends. She would worry and wonder what would happen to them in the future. Will her and her daughter be best of friends? Or will they be like her and her own mother? Will Rory be smart? Will Rory have the education she never was able to complete? Will she make the same mistakes?

Lorelai never believed her daughter was a mistake; a badly timed miracle, maybe. Rory was and will continue to be her shining light through all the darkness her life had engulfed. The love that she felt for her daughter was indescribable and never judgemental. Maybe, Emily could learn a few lessons from her own daughter.

Richard was another matter. They always say girls belong to their daddy's, and Lorelai was no exception. She would spend all day with her father in his office, watching him as he did his work or in the library watching him read. Lorelai would never forget her father's face when she told them she was pregnant. It was like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and someone had stomped on it. She knew it would take time to repair the damage that had been caused to that relationship.

As far as she knew, Rory wouldn't even have that kind of relationship with her own father. Christopher…a name she loathed, loved and dreaded at the thought and mention. So many emotions were evoked by that one person. She didn't know someone her age could have felt things like that. It certainly wasn't fair that Christopher would be leading a 'normal' life all the way in sunny California; while she was stuck in a semi-liveable potting shed in frigid Connecticut…at least she knew that the coldness emanated from Hartford alone. She only wished her daughter would never know the pain of a broken heart that only a parent can inflict.

The future, Lorelai believed, would hold fantastic and amazing things for them both. She knew that once she ventured into the town, she will be surprised at how non-linear the folk would be. She hopes that she will find true love, not a teenage puppy-love that resulted in a permanent reminder of their rebelliousness. She knows she does nothing for herself anymore, she does it all for the little girl that is growing up side-by-side with her mother.

The End


End file.
